


A three player game

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Kuro Week 2k17 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...kinda?, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, But be aware of this rogue element, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, THERE IS A WHOLE CONTEXT, THIS MIGHT LOOK LIKE NON-CON BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT IT IS NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Shiro had been snapping at other people over nothing and being too rough with the other paladins.On his defence, it wasn't his fault.His other persona, Kuro was the responsible for that.And Keith would confront that rogue personality, no matter what.(Written for the last day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, the Free day, even if I'm fucking late)This is also a teaser for one of my Sheith Big Bang projects. You can read if you want a taste of it





	A three player game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the last day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, the Free day, even if I'm fucking late x_x
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! EDITING IS FOR BABIES! WE SUFFER FROM BAD GRAMMAR LIKE ADULTS! (Just kidding. I'm too excited to publish to edit and my beta is unavaliable at the moment)  
> So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING OR TALKING INSIDE ONE'S HEAD
> 
> Now, to the story!

Shiro blinked with confusion.

\- Is everything ok, babe?

Keith glared at him from the doorway to Shiro’s bedroom.

\- You tell me.

Shiro put down the tablet he had been reading.

\- What do you mean, Keith? Do you want to talk about something?

Keith just stared at him before entering the room and closing the door behind.

\- This can’t go on like this. – he said with a stern look – You are being too rough with the other paladins and you are snapping at Allura and Coran for nothing.

Shiro tensed up, but kept the neutral face. He did what was his part on the deal with his brother: he pretended.

Shiro’s part was to deal with the situations diplomatically, to throw a Boy Scout smile (or any other expression and lie) and get them away from trouble. He was good at it. So far, no one had suspected that he wasn’t alone in his mind.

Thus, he sighed softly, as if he was tired and embarrassed.

\- I know. I’m sorry. I’m just stressed.

\- I wasn’t talking to you.

Shiro tensed even more. He kept the same expression as before, a oblivious one. However, there was also a shiver running down their spine.

Kuro.

Even after years together, since their childhood, Shiro sometimes couldn’t tell what his brother was thinking. After their year with the Galra (one that Kuro made Shiro sleep for most of it, so Shiro wouldn’t remember a thing. Kuro bore all the trauma on his own, and he refused to share anything with his brother) their distance only seemed to increase.

Was that excitement or fear?

Shiro didn’t want to know.

Not on that moment.

He needed to convince Keith that there was nothing odd about him.

He needed to convince Keith that he was only Shiro and not Shiro & Kuro.

\- Keith, I’m lost. What the hell are you talking about?

\- For fuck’s sake, Shiro! Stop pretending! I know that there is someone else inside your mind!

Keith seemed frustrated, but determined to get answers.

\- Back on the Garrison it was easy to ignore that. – Keith continued – He wasn’t doing any harm and we had an agreement.

Shiro blushed and he couldn’t help himself but widen his eyes in shock.

Keith kept talking, without any shame to mention their situation on the Garrison.

\- Back there, I realized that there was something different about you. I didn’t mind. It wasn’t hurting anyone and we all seemed ok with it. – he rolled his eyes – Even if you failed to mention that I was being shared between you and your other personalities.

“Brother, let me talk to him” Kuro said in a low dangerous tone on their shared mind space.

Shiro was the one that shivered this time.

“Kuro, no. Let me handle this before it gets out of control”

“In case you haven’t noticed, the situation is already out of control” there was anger in his words, but most important, there was a great dose of self-hatred and a protective instinct.

Shiro still refused to let his brother front their body.

(He knew that if Kuro really wanted, he would knock Shiro out, making him sleep and don’t remember anything. He hoped that his brother would respect their boundaries).

\- I hadn’t even realized that I was being shared. – Keith continued, eyes still determined and having no shame on admitting that – And I’m not mad about that. What I can’t allow is to let that other side, the one you are supressing, to keep jeopardizing Voltron and the bond with the other paladins.

Shiro laughed, a little bit hysterical, a little bit sad.

It wasn’t him that was “supressing” anyone.

Kuro was the one refusing to blow some of his own stress and to treat his PTSD by confining himself to the depths of their mind. He had said that he was too dangerous, that he was too unstable. Shiro had asked, begged even, to Kuro to front the body even for a little while, so he could fight some drones, get drunk or even fuck Keith the way he liked (the way both Keith and Kuro liked actually. Sometimes Shiro wondered how Keith could put up with his vanilla sex when he had Kuro to play rough). Kuro, however, was adamant:

He was too dangerous to be trusted around other people.

That imprisonment was not doing any good for both brothers. Kuro was even more restless than when they escaped and all that aggressiveness was leaking to Shiro’s own actions.

Shiro could sense his brother’s restlessness growing.

Since childhood, every time Kuro would get that agitated, things would blow up somehow.

\- I don’t think it is a good idea right now.

“Let me talk to him”.

“No. We have to de-escalate the situation, not make it worse!”

“Shiro…”

“There must be another way!”

Kuro hummed. It reminded Shiro of a caged lion, walking from one side to the other with rage.

Keith narrowed his eyes.

\- I’m not leaving and I’m not gonna drop this until I talk with the other one.

Kuro chuckled at the back of their head.

Oh, he always _loved_ Keith’s feistiness…

“Your highness requested an audience with me” Kuro said with a smirk “why not give what he asked for?”

“Because that is a bad idea”.

“Shiro, look at him. Does he look like he is bluffing about not letting go of the subject?”

Unfortunately, Kuro was right.

Both of them knew Keith very well at that point.

Well enough to know when he had his mind set at something.

“Just… be gentle?”

“I make no promises”.

Shiro sighed on their mind.

“Of course not.”

Kuro took control of the body, as if he was taking the wheel and Shiro was now on shotgun.

His posture changed and he smirked at Keith with a lopsided grin.

\- Ask and you shall have. – he said with irony.

Keith’s eyes widened for one second before going back to the frown.

As if he couldn’t help but be impressed by the sudden change.

(And he really couldn’t).

\- You wanted to see me, babycheeks?

Keith blushed slightly with the nickname, a thing only Kuro called him. He kept the stern expression, though.

\- So, how should I call you?

Another chuckle.

\- My brother is Takashi Shirogane, and I am Takashi Kurogane.

\- Kuro, then?

\- Ah, yes, babycheeks. You can call me that.

\- We need to talk about-

\- There is nothing to talk about.

Kuro’s voice was commanding and hard. He was aware of how authoritarian his voice was on that moment. Well, he was a monster anyway, and monsters didn’t know how to ask nicely.

“Kuro, that is not true. You are no monster.”

He ignored Shiro.

(Shiro didn’t understand. He never did. He didn’t understand when they were children and the only terrible thing in their life was their father. Why would he understand now when the height of the universe rest upon their shoulders?)

Keith was not deterred by that tone.

\- Yes there is! – he glared – We can’t have you blowing everything up! You have to get help! Talk-

In one fluid and fast movement (like a panther attacking), Kuro stood, grabbed Keith’s arm and twisted it. Kuro held Keith’s arm behind the smaller man’s back and pushed him to the wall. Keith hit his head, and by the way his eyes were foggy for one second, that had thrown away his balance.

Kuro pressed him against the wall.

\- Have you forgot to whom you are talking to, babycheeks? – Kuro asked in a snarl – Since when did I gave you permission to giver orders?

Keith tried to move with a snarl of his own. Kuro trashed him, making his head hit the wall again. Keith groaned in pain.

“Kuro! That is enough!”

But Shiro had not enough power to overthrow Kuro’s commands on that moment.

Kuro got closer to Keith’s ear.

\- Put yourself on your place, _kitten_. – he whispered in a cruel tone.

There was a time in which Kuro used to command Keith with a lot more gentleness than that.

Firm, but gentle.

Back in the Garrison, both brothers fell in love with Keith for different reasons. Shiro loved how smart and caring he was. Kuro loved his recklessness and passion. Unknowingly, Keith fell in love with both of them too.

Back on that time, the brothers were healthy and stable (or as stable as their condition allowed). They agreed to share, especially because Keith seemed to enjoy them both. Shiro and Keith’s romance and sex life was pretty sweet and vanilla. Kuro and Keith, on the other hand, had a more peculiar situation, with Keith submitting to Kuro entirely.

The three enjoyed what they had (even if Keith was oblivious at the time).

Kuro used to call Keith his “kitten” with a fond tone.

Now, calling him “kitten” was a mockery of that happy time that they had.

(Before Kerberos. Before Kuro spent a whole year with the Galra alone, having to fight for their lives while keeping his brother in a state closer to death).

Keith whimpered, trying to look at Kuro on their twisted position.

Kuro let go of his arm in an irritated and brusque movement.

\- Don’t worry, babycheeks. I won’t “jeopardize Voltron” as you put.

He thought that that would be it.

Keith would walk away with tears in his beautiful eyes and later Shiro would beg for his forgiveness while Kuro would go back to his abyss inside their own mind.

Oh, but he had underestimated Keith’s determination.

The Red Paladin turned at him, glaring.

\- And you’ll do what?! Keep hiding the fact that you need help?!

\- That is none of your business. Period. Now fuck off!

\- No! I won’t leave until you get some way to keep control!

Once again, Kuro took Keith by surprise. He grabbed Keith’s collar, and pressed him against the wall again.

Kuro glared at Keith, fully intending to tell him once again to piss off.

However, closer to Keith as he was, he could feel that anger was not the only thing the red paladin as feeling at that moment.

Kuro smirked.

\- Oh, so doing what is right for Voltron isn’t your only motivation, is it, kitten?

He put one hand over Keith’s groin and half-hard erection over his pants.

Keith blushed, but sustained his glare and held back any sound he could have made.

Kuro was good on reading people. He had always been. It was a valuable ability to know with only one look how the other person was feeling and make a precise guess on their intentions (if good or not). On that moment, Keith wanted both. He wanted to protect Voltron, but there was also a side of him that seemed to want Kuro to do that with him.

A side that wanted Kuro to take control.

\- We need to think about what is best-

But Kuro had already thrown him on the bed. Keith fell on his belly, with his back turned to Kuro.

\- If you want me so badly, bad kitten, you will get it.

\- Kuro, wait-

Keith was interrupted when Kuro pulled his hair. He hissed.

“Kuro, stop!” Shiro tried once again. However, it was in vain. He couldn’t do much but watch. Kuro didn’t even answered him.

Using his Galra hand, Kuro tore Keith’s t-shirt while his human hand once again twisted Keith’s arm behind him.

\- Kuro, that isn’t what I came here for! – Keith shouted.

Kuro knew that, but he ignored that fact in favour of pulling his hair again, making Keith groan in pain. He chuckled.

\- Little lying kitten.

He pulled Keith’s belt from his pants and used that to tie Keith’s arms behind his back.

\- What the fuck are you doing!? – Keith shouted again.

Kuro ignored him in favour to take Keith’s boots, pants and underwear. The smaller man trashed, trying to stop him, however, it seemed a weak attempt.

He was naked with his arms tied behind his back, laying on his stomach.

Keith tried to stand, but Kuro pushed him down on the bed again using his foot.

\- Maybe I should teach you a lesson to mind your own business. – Kuro said while taking off his own belt.

He wasted no time.

He folded the belt in a half and used that to hit Keith’s ass.

Keith yelped and gasped.

In the past, Kuro would make Keith count how many hits he got. Keith would obediently do as he was told (he was a very good kitten).

The present, however, was bitter and tenser.

It lacked yesterday’s affections and clear lines.

Kuro hit Keith’s ass repeatedly.

In the beginning, it turned to a lovely shade of pink. However, the more he hit the more red it became. First, a healthy red, just like what was expected for an area that had been hit. Then, the belt started to leave marks, just the same lengthy of the leather accessory, bruising Keith’s skin. Finally, there was the purple and angry red, closer to Keith’s favourite colour.

Keith yelped and gasped in the beginning. Then he whimpered.

Kuro stopped when he heard the first sniff coming from Keith.

He was breathless, staring at his work with a mix of pride and shame.

Keith was crying, and Kuro didn’t know if it was for overstimulation of if it was for humiliation (the bad kind) and pain.

Harming Keith like that, without having his consent, harming him with no affection, made Kuro feel even more of a monster.

Look at what he did to the man he loved!

Kuro pushed those thoughts away from his mind, like he always did with any thought that upset him. He pushed deeper inside him, so they could rot and just break him a little bit more.

Keith would never let him touch him again.

\- I hope you have learned your lesson, kitten.

Kuro was ready to let Keith go. He would probably want to be alone to recover and to be galaxies away from Kuro.

However, contradicting everything he was expecting, Keith glared over his shoulder. Yes, there were tears on his eyes, but his expression was still of defiance.

\- I’m not done talking with you.

Kuro raised one eyebrow.

\- So I must remind you where is your place.

He wasn’t thinking straight.

If he was, he would never grabbed the bottle of lube and continued what he was doing.

He didn’t have clear consent. Even if Keith hadn’t said “no”, he hadn’t said “yes” also. However, a fear, a despair to defend himself, to make Keith let go of the subject, had took Kuro’s mind. He wasn’t even listening to his brother anymore (Shiro had been screaming to him the whole time, but he was ignored).

The only thing in his mind was to push Keith away, no matter the price.

(Kuro tried to rationalize his actions, saying to himself that it was for the best to push Keith away from him, away from the monster he had become. He deserved to be alone. He deserved to disappear inside the good brother and become nothing but an unpleasant memory).

He pressed Keith against the mattress and he opened the bottle.

\- Let’s see if this makes you rethink your attitude.

\- Kuro, wait-

Keith’s protests were cut when Kuro pushed two fingers inside him.

Kuro was not being gentle at all. Keith was tight around his digits. Since Shiro was an exclusive bottom and Keith had been faithful this whole time (even when they had disappeared for one year), it had been a while since Keith had been penetrated.

Kuro took pleasure to the way the walls of Keith’s ass tightened even more with the intrusion. Keith hissed in mild pain. Kuro didn’t wait for him to adjust and started to move his fingers in and out in an unforgiving pace.

He couldn’t deny that he missed that.

He missed Keith’s body underneath his, tied up and completely at his mercy. In the past, Keith would be obedient and pliable, submitting to Kuro’s commands with an excitement gleam in his eyes. He always had been a good boy after all. They used to have fun together like that.

Now, that seemed like a bittersweet memory.

Keith’s body seemed to remember what it was like, for it submitted to Kuro’s administrations even with Keith himself trying to hold back the noises he was making.

Kuro pulled Keith’s hair again, while opening him and making scissoring movements with his fingers.

\- Give up. – he said to Keith’s ear – Just drop this and I stop.

He would never break a promise if he could help it. Especially not to Keith.

The brothers could barely remember a time in which they were whole, a time when they were only one person, without splitting up and having to share an existence. They were very different from one another, like ice and fire. They could work together, and they would usually do (more before Kerberos than it was now, with Kuro hiding within himself), but at the end of the day, they were two people sharing only one body. Never mind that they were brothers, it was still confining, even if they get along.

Loving Keith had always been one of the very few things that made both of them feel whole again.

To Kuro, it would be a sin to break a promise to Keith. Even if his love for him had twisted into that wicked form with no boundaries, it would take only one word from Keith to Kuro to stop.

Oh, but since when had Keith known how to de-escalate a situation?

(Especially one that he didn’t want to de-escalate?)

Keith’s tears had dried, even if his eyes were still a little glassy. His expression was determined.

\- No! – he growled, glaring at Kuro the best way he could with his neck in an odd angle and his hands tied against his back – You can try whatever you want, I’m NOT letting this go!

“Stop, Kuro!” Shiro tried again “This is not right and you know it! Please, brother!”

Kuro hit Keith’s head on the pillow, making the smaller man gasp for air. He put a third finger inside him and Keith yelped in surprise. He stared at the other man, studying the way sweat covered Keith’s skin and the way he panted, like a breathless angel.

An angel underneath a demon.

Such a biblically cliché metaphor…

Kuro took his fingers out and stared at Keith’s hole, looser than before and in between the bruised butt cheeks. It was clenching, as if missing the fingers that were there before. An erotic vision, better than many other porn that Kuro had ever seen.

Keith moaned quietly when the fingers left him.

\- You like it, huh? – he asked without waiting for an answer and unbuttoning his pants – How shameless.

Keith hissed against the pillow and moved his legs, as if moving away from Kuro (or opening himself more).

Kuro slapped his bruised ass. Keith yelped again and his eyes watered once more.

\- Say you will let go of the subject and we stop here. – Kuro asked calmly.

Inside his mind, he begged that Keith would tell him to stop. He begged that he would say that he would drop the subject. Kuro was never good on stopping and de-escalating situation. He would keep going until things would blow up. Shiro was the one who usually held them back so Kuro wouldn’t mess everything up. But since Kerberos, since the year as a Galra prisoner, Kuro felt that he had become an egotistical monster, incapable of not destroying everything.

He begged that Keith would tell him to stop.

He would listen.

He was ready to stop, but he couldn’t do on his own.

However, Keith glared again over his shoulder, even with tears in his eyes.

\- No. – he answered. With some difficulty, he added in a slurred voice – I won’t drop.

Kuro could see that Keith was almost slipping to his non-verbal state. He would become like that when overstimulated, as if talking too much would take a toll on him. Usually they had codes for those situations. Simple colours so Keith wouldn’t need to explain too much. “Green” meant go on; “Yellow” meant slow down; “Orange” meant that he needed a pause; finally, “Red” meant that Kuro had to stop immediately.

Oh, but they weren’t just playing on that moment, were they?

Kuro didn’t know.

He had no idea of why he was doing that, and as he didn’t know how to stop on his own.

He opened his pants and lowered them down among with his underwear, just enough to free his hard cock. He lubed himself up before aligning his dick with Keith’s hole.

Kuro didn’t waste time with pleasantries or teasing.

He just penetrated Keith in one solid movement.

Keith gasped for air. He hissed.

Kuro waited only one brief instant before starting to move, without giving much time for Keith to get used to the intrusion. His movements were hard and fast, taking almost all his cock from inside only to slam it back again.

Keith yelped and hissed again. However, after a while, he was moaning.

Moaning and sobbing.

Once again, Kuro didn’t know if he was crying because he wanted Kuro to stop of if it was because Keith was overwhelmed with the sensations.

(He had the pain on his ass, from the spanking and from Kuro hitting it again and again with his movements. He had the fucking itself, hard and ruthless. He had his hands tied behind his back, and Keith was always stimulated by being tied up. As the cherry on top, he had Kuro’s metal hand pulling his hair, a little too painful and very close to how Keith loved it. All the reasons on the universe to feel overstimulated. Keith would usually cry when he was on that state).

Keith’s body was warm under his, and his skin had a salty smell that always made both Kuro and Shiro go wild.

Kuro grabbed his hip with his left hand, holding Keith tightly and leaving even more marks. Making him move accordingly to Kuro’s unforgiving rhythm.

Keith was moaning and letting out cries of both pain and pleasure. His walls would clench around Kuro’s dick, amplifying the pleasure for Kuro. Kuro would hit Keith’s prostate with every hard slam.

Kuro was close. He could feel his mind starting to get the wave of intense pleasure that would come with a strong orgasm. Right before it crashed, Kuro bit Keith’s shoulder, sinking his teeth and claiming him, just like an animal would do.

Keith shouted and came, his cum dirtying the sheets and his abdomen. His wall tightened around Kuro and he came too, filling Keith with his own cum.

He collapsed on top of Keith, his teeth still biting the tender flesh.

They panted for a while. Keith sobbed quietly.

When Kuro opened his mouth to let go of Keith’s shoulder, he noticed that he had drawn blood. The metallic taste in his mouth made him feel nauseous.

He stood up from the bed, looking at the state that Keith was.

He was bruised. It would take a long while to heal without a healing pod. His ass was still angry red and purple. There were finger marks on his hipbones, red and already starting to bruise too. His wrists were raw because of the movements against the restrictions. Finally, there was the bite mark, an angry bruise with a few lines of blood, bleeding to the sheets.

Keith always bruised like a peach, a fact that Kuro used to enjoy fully.

Now, he was certain that he had gone too far.

Silently, he untied Keith.

The arms fell at the side of the body, and Keith whined lowly, probably from the pain.

Feeling ashamed and mortified, Kuro was ready to walk away. To leave Keith to lick his wounds and to put as much distance as he wanted from him. He was scared that he had also screwed things up for his brother (who had gone awfully quiet at some point).

He had fucked things this time, hadn’t he?

He was ready to walk away when Keith grabbed his pants.

It was feeble and Kuro could break free just as easy as ripping the wings of a butterfly.

However, he went still and stared at Keith’s face.

Keith was still laying on his stomach, having barely moved since Kuro freed his arms. He was looking to the side, staring at Kuro. His lips tried to articulate words, but he was still too far-gone to be able to.

His eyes were glassy and pleading. He looked vulnerable and open. Begging for affection without words.

Kuro was weak.

He had been set on walking away without caring for aftercare. However, he just couldn’t resist those eyes.

He brushed Keith’s hair away from his eyes. Keith sighed contently.

Kuro walked quietly until the bathroom to pick a washing cloth. He turned Keith gently to his side and cleaned him wordlessly.

He didn’t want to open his mouth and screw things even further.

Keith just sighed, closed his eyes tiredly and held Kuro’s biceps loosely, as if trying to make him stay.

Kuro didn’t have any fancy medicine on the bedroom. All he could do was to clean Keith’s wounds with water and to use some muscle pain balm on his bruised ass. That seemed to make Keith release a pleased sigh.

Kuro had been a good dom back in the Garrison. He would undress and cuddle with Keith until Keith was good enough to start moving, then he would tent better to bruises and take other precautions to ensure a smooth recovering. He would be affectionate and gentle, making sure that Keith was ok.

Now, there was nothing he wanted more than to leave the room, like a murderer desperate to leave the crime scene.

He covered Keith with a warm blanket and was once again ready to leave when a weak hand held him on place. Once again, Kuro could break free easily, but Keith’s tired blue eyes were impossible to resist.

He sat on the bed with his back turned to Keith. Even if he had stayed, he refused to look or touch the other man.

Afraid he would only break him further.

His presence seemed to be enough to Keith, though.

He curled around Kuro with another pleased sigh.

They stayed in silence like that for a while.

When Kuro was certain that Keith was asleep, he left.

“He wants you” Shiro said quietly, as if wanting to see what would be Kuro’s reaction.

“No, he doesn’t”

“For someone who can read people like open books, you are very dense sometimes”.

“Fuck off, Shiro”.

Kuro retreated back inside their mind, feeling even more tarnished and monstrous than before.

“Don’t go back there” he warned his brother before hiding “Don’t you dare go back there”.

Shiro sighed.

\- You are an idiot. – he mumbled as soon as he took control of the body back, even if Kuro wasn’t paying attention.

Shiro had studied the situation from outside, away from Kuro’s recklessness. At first he was mortified with what his brother was doing to the man they love. However, he knew Keith. He knew that Keith was a force of nature, forged by fire itself.

If Keith really didn’t want that to happen, he would have fought back instead of passively letting Kuro do as he pleased. Keith was a great fighter, and he was the one that taught Kuro himself many movements and defences. Shiro was positive that if Keith didn’t want to be touched, he would punch whoever tried to touch him.

The lack of resistance on Keith’s part made Shiro a little less tense.

Maybe…

Maybe that could be the start to try to break Kuro out of his shell.

Maybe.

When Keith woke up, hours late, he was alone in the room.

He groaned when he sat.

\- Fuck!

He would definitely need to go to a healing pod. They couldn’t have the luxury of having a paladin incapacitated, and Keith’s bruised ass and bitten shoulder wouldn’t let him pilot on his best ability.

He sighed.

Back on the Garrison, Shiro…

He chuckled with good humour.

It had never been Shiro who had been his dom, hadn’t it?

Back on that time, he had noticed.

Noticed that there was something peculiar with his Takashi. He was always affectionate and caring, yes. However, there were some oddities that back then, Keith couldn’t identify what it was. As if he was two different people, with two different kisses and two different smiles. Keith always felt loved, no matter the occasion, and his Takashi seemed equally content with what they had. Takashi also seemed stable and didn’t snapped or hurt anyone. So, why bother to investigate deeply? If it was something important, Keith believed that Takashi would tell him eventually.

With that oddity threatening to put their job as the Voltron paladins in peril and with Keith only feeling one of the two types of kiss, he needed to investigate: because of Voltron and because he missed that dominant side of his lover.

It wasn’t hard for him to put two and two together (he was more perceptive than what people gave him credit to).

Takashi was not one, but two people. Shiro and the other one (that he now know it was called Kuro). If Shiro was the goody two shoes brother who would never jeopardize Voltron, then Kuro must be the one causing the havoc.

On his defence, Keith actually just wanted to talk.

Voltron was more important than his necessity to submit to that wild side of Takashi.

Being fucked like that had been a very pleasant bonus.

Keith let out a silly smile.

Would Kuro be as relaxed as he felt on that moment?

He hoped so.

It had been a _long time_ since he had felt that sated. Keith loved what he had with Shiro, all the magical sparks that he felt when they made love. However, sometimes he just wanted to bend his knees and… submit.

Gladly, happily and voluntarily submit to someone who would take care of him.

Keith almost feel ashamed of how he had submitted that afternoon and allowed Kuro to do as he pleased. Almost, but not really ashamed.

Keith didn’t mind if he had been shared between the brothers from the very start.

After all: he wanted both of them anyway.

Why be mad with something that he also wanted?

Even if Kuro hadn’t been as affectionate as before in his aftercare, he was still caring. He stayed with Keith, and that was more than enough for him on that moment.

He grinned.

Would the brothers, both part of the man he loved agreed to go back to what they had before?

After all: Keith always loved that game they had. The only difference was that now he knew that it was a three player game. 

Oh, but those were thoughts to have later.

On that moment, Keith needed to think about Voltron and the fate of the universe. Thus, he would try to talk to Kuro again on the next day. Hopefully, their session helped butter Kuro up and the results would be more favourable to the universe (and not only to Keith’s sexual gratification).

Keith kept his grin.

Things seemed like they could only improve.

His grin turned into a grimace when he moved to sit in a better position.

Well, he guessed that the universe could wait a little longer. He _really_ needed to go to a healing pod now.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I KNOW THAT I AM LATE AND I KNOW THAT THIS COULDN'T EVEN BE ACCEPTED TO THE KURO WEEK  
> But I was having some difficulties with one of my Big Bang projects (one that involves Kuro) and I had a 8 hours flight, so I thought "why not?" and I finished this (I had started a while ago). 
> 
> Just to make things even more clear if it wasn't already: on this story, Keith allowed Kuro to do all that o.o he actively didn't resist because he wanted things to go that way. He never told Kuro to stop, he asked him to wait a moment, but not to stop (because he didn't want to stop).  
> Since most action was written from Kuro's POV, it looks like Kuro is doing that against Keith's volition (even if Kuro would have indeed stopped if asked by Keith). But let me repeat: it was consensual. A little twisted and kinda fucked up, but still consensual. 
> 
> This was a little tease, a prototype of the full version of the story that hopefully I'll have ready until August (the deadline).  
> I hope that this makes you interested on reading the full story ;3  
> Even if you don't like it, the full version will have a cool illustration made by [@eleedoesart](http://eleedoesart.tumblr.com/) =D so the story will be worth it I hope =3
> 
> EDIT: eleedoesart made a WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL fanart for this prototype *-*  
> Check it out!: [@eleedoesart's amazing fanart *-*](http://eleedoesart.tumblr.com/post/162412406540/keith-curled-around-kuro-with-another-pleased)  
> It is just so beautiful TT^TT
> 
> WITH THIS FANFIC, I CLOSE KURO WEEK!
> 
> It was fun and I hope you have liked it =D  
> I have other works (mostly Sheith) on my "Works" page =D you can see for yourself if you liked this one or the others on Kuro week ;3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so just talk to me if you want to call my attention.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya soon!
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
